Think I'm Sick
by Belah
Summary: Seth wasn't blind, he could tell that his brothers had been getting extremely close in the months since they joined the main roster. He could tell that their bond was strong, stronger perhaps, than their individual bonds with him. It never occurred to him that Roman and Dean were a bit closer than fraternal relationships normally allowed...
1. Sugar & Spice

**Title: **Think I'm Sick

**Author(s): **Belah & Delilaah

**Rating: **_NC-17_

**Pairing(s): **Dean/Roman, more to come...

**Summary: **See Prompt.

**Warnings: Slash.**

**Prompt:**thatgaptoothedbitch: _okay so here's my fanfic idea It's the shield right and seth is starting to feel left out because he can tell roman and dean are getting all touchy FEELY and they have inside jokes and ya so one night he's in the hotel and he can hear roman and dean fucking and moaning each others names in the next room and that's his breaking point! So he fucking calls RANDY and randy basically brings him in comforts him and turns him against dean and roman! That's just a basic outline what do u think? ;)_

**Notes: **All titles, main and chapter, are song titles by Icon For Hire.

_**Chapter 1: Sugar & Spice**_

Seth wasn't blind, he could tell that his _brothers_ had been getting extremely close in the months since they joined the main roster. He could tell that their bond was strong, stronger perhaps, than their individual bonds with him. It never occurred to him that Roman and Dean were a bit closer than fraternal relationships normally allowed, at least not until Dean started reaching for Roman's hair at every available opportunity. Not until he started plastering kisses to the side of Roman's head.

Sure, Roman had used Seth's hair to lift him to his feet on more than one occasion. But Dean-it was Dean that he carried, that drew his smile. His attention. Seth tried to ignore it at first, to tell himself that it was just his imagination, just something that all brothers experience.

However, he could not deny what he was seeing as he got off the elevator on their floor. Dean had talked Roman into turning in early, leaving Seth in the lobby when he'd stopped to chat with Hunter and Orton. He couldn't help but feel hurt, left behind again, but that was almost preferable to what was visible just feet in front of him. Roman was fumbling with the keycard to the room he and Dean were sharing, _always sharing,_ leaving Seth with the room next door. Dean was pressed-no plastered, to Roman's side, mouthing at his throat and pawing at his body, his fingers working their way up under Roman's shirt.

His first impulse was to scream at them, to scream at them for being so stupid, so public. Underneath that he wanted to lunge at them, push them away from each other, force them to make room for him in their tawdry little liaison. He did nothing. Choosing instead, to keep quiet until they finally made their way into the room. The hallway seemed endless as he made his way toward his room, stopping in front of their door staring, as if he could burn a hole through it. He jumped in surprise when their door cracked open, only Dean's arm visible as the "Do Not Disturb" placard was hung on the doorknob.

Seth fought down the voice inside of him, screaming to confront his _brothers,_ his partners...his _best_ friends. Heat crept up through his body, burning his cheeks red as his lips pursed and he reached up to push back the stray hairs falling forward into his face. His eyes grew dark, brow furrowing as he drew a deep, angry breath.

_Fine. Fuck them. _He exhaled and quickly retreated into his room, not wanting to be caught outside of their door. Slumping back against the cool wood, sinking down to the floor, he could feel the anger shifting. The heat pooling into something darker, deeper. _How could they?_

He scrubbed his face with the palm of his hand, , drawing himself back to the present. Pushing to his feet, he quickly found his bag desperate for a change of clothes. He needed to clear his head. To forget about what he'd seen in the hallway, to erase the unwanted feelings that had recently crept into him. The little voice that had started to whisper in his ear, pointing out every little detail when Roman and Dean were around. The way Roman's hair smelled, hell, the way _Roman_ smelled. The way Dean's hair would curl, hanging in his eyes, messy and unkempt, like everything else about him.

The image of Dean and Roman flashed through his mind again, the tall, muscular bodies pressed tight to each other. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be pinned between them, a wall of flesh to his front, cradling his back.

_Fuck._ If ever there was a time he'd wished he drank, this would have been it. He tried to fight down the heat pooling in his stomach, the tell-tale drag of arousal flooding his senses. This was not something he would give in to. Instead, he moved into the bathroom switching on the shower and making a conscious choice in cold, nearly frigid water. He stripped out of his clothes without ceremony and into the icy spray. The cold was like a shock to his system, skin prickling with a shiver. Muscles working on memory as he fought to empty his mind of all thoughts of what could possibly be occurring next door. The cold setting into his body was too much, rinsing his hair quickly before shutting off the spray. He stepped out and wrapped his hips in a fluffy white towel, not bothering to properly dry himself or even comb out his hair. He knew Roman would be horriefied by his lack of proper hair car, but he couldn't bother to care as he collapsed onto the hotel bed, wiggling his way under the scratchy blankets. He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips, as he settled down, hoping to find some peace and a good night's sleep.

"_Fuck! Ro…" _

His eyes snapped open at the desperate, needy sound of Dean's voice filtering through the thin walls.

"_Mmm shit, right there!"_

There was no denying what he was hearing, then. He turned over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. Mind swimming with images, all of them unwanted, all of them triggering a desperate need in his body. Everything else seemed to be drowned out as his cheeks burned, recognizing the tell-tale _thump-thump-thump_ of a heavy headboard against cheap plaster. "Luxury hotel my ass," He grumbled and pulled the pillow over his head in a futile attempt to muffle the sounds flooding the room. Sounds that bred thoughts, images of his partners, his _brothers,_ in ways he knew he shouldn't be imagining. In ways that shouldn't be _happening _in the other room.

_Shouldn't be happening without me. _His traitorous mind continued just as what could only be deemed a howl, low and rumbling, shook the room. Seth's eyes fell closed, rolling onto his back with a deep breath, trying to concentrate on anything but what he was hearing.

He couldn't. Instead, when his eyes shut, all he could picture was Roman, in the ring, head thrown back as he unleashed what could only be called a howling growl, body arched forward. Quickly the image shifted, the ring replaced by a bed, he could picture Dean on his knees, hands gripping the headboard, their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat as Roman's hands gripped narrow hips, sure to leave bruises.

_Bastards_, he thought to himself as he gave into his urges and shoved aside the towel still covering his hips. He stopped fighting himself, allowing his mind to wander, picturing Dean on his back, their chests pressed together by the weight of Roman against his back. The smooth, deep voice swirled in his head, whispering words of encouragement as he rocked his hips, riding Dean's cock, moaning low. His imagination ran wild then, the filth pouring from Roman's mouth all the encouragement he needed as his fingers pumped over his cock. He could hear Roman promising to make him scream when Dean was done with him, how he impossibly tight and hot he'd feel around his dick, how he would be begging for more by the time Roman was done with him.

"**Fuck!"** The loud cry echoed in the room, taking him by surprise and pulling him from his fantasy, cumming in hot bursts against his hand and the hotel mattress, body wrecked with tremors of pleasure.

With a shiver he lets his body go lax, melting against the sheets with a sigh.

"_Oh, yes! Ro…" _

Dean's cries mixed with Roman's growls, forcing Seth's eyes open, cheeks burning red as guilt started to pool low in his gut.


	2. Get Well

_**Get Well**_

Sleep eluded Seth, leaving only the guilt eating away inside of him. The images and sounds he'd heard earlier replaying over and over..._and over_, every time he closed his eyes. He'd switched positions, fluffed his pillow, wrestled with his sheets, nothing worked. He'd even tried one of those "soothing sleep sounds" apps on his iphone to try and drown out his own mind. It was a battle he could not win. He shoved himself to his feet and stumbled to his bag pulling out clean gym clothes and tied his hair in a low bun. He grabbed his headphones and his room key before making his way out of the room.

If he could just wear himself out, empty himself out in the gym, maybe he'd be able to get a little rest. _Thank God for 24 hour gym access._

Seth expected to find the small workout room empty, it was an obscene hour to even be considering exercise. It was something that always centered him though, helped him find balance. To relax.

Apparently Randy Orton felt similarly. The self proclaimed _viper_ was in front of the mirrors, working through a circuit with a set of weights, clearly not the ones provided by the hotel.

Randy's eyes landed on Seth before he was even completely in the room and he slowed himself to a stop. He took the earbuds from his ears, giving Seth a serpent-like grin. "I had a feeling you were like us," he stated as he approached Seth.

"_Us_?" Seth asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Oh...Hunter, Steph, _Me_...we know how important it is to put in the work even if it means waiting until everyone else is knocked out." He shrugged his shoulders, a quick, fluid movement of flesh and muscle under the black ink. "Of course, we actually travel with a full gym when they're on the road, too. Since they're not out here tonight I had to make due with what I had in my trunk." He'd gotten even closer to Seth without the other man noticing, close enough that Seth could smell the remnants of his cologne under the light layer of sweat. "You'd love it man, Steph's been getting into crossfit so there's just enough equipment to be able to get a decent workout in after the shows. I'll have to show you sometime."

Seth nodded politely, offering the taller man a smile. "Thanks, man. I'll think about it. But, frankly, I'd rather be sleeping. Figured I'd try and just wear myself out," he admits with a shrug of his shoulder, tucking back a stray lock of blonde hair.

"I'm surprised Reigns let you out of his sight honestly. Even I can tell something's eating at you and you've barely said anything." Seth realized too late that the mention of Roman triggered some obvious change in his expression. Randy, _of course_, picked up on the change and decided to prod. "Its him that's bugging you then? He find a split end, or better yet, a gray hair?"

"Its nothing like that," Seth responded quickly, the guilt still lingering in his mind, making the reply sharper than it should have been. "Like Roman would ever let that happen." He added on quickly in an attempt to add levity. "Anyway he doesn't know I'm down here. He and Dean normally room together and I get a room to myself."

"Ah..." Randy gave a slight nod as if he'd just figured something out, something that Seth was sure would not bode well for him. "Seems fair you'd get your own room, I'm sure you enjoy having your own space. Some peace and quiet from that lunatic you travel with."

"Yeah, I guess I never thought of it like that." Seth paused at that, lips pursing in thought as he nodded.

"C'mon, let's get back to sweating. These bodies won't maintain themselves," Randy added with a smug wink, turning his back and moving back toward the mirrors.

Seth couldn't take his eyes from Randy as he moved. Brown eyes fixed on Randy's back, the way his muscles moved and the skin shifted. The way he seemed to, _slither_ as he went. The room suddenly seemed much warmer than it had been a few minutes ago.

Randy watched Seth through the mirrors but was careful to keep the other man from catching his eyes. _Sitting duck...its almost too easy._ "It sucks being the third wheel sometimes, doesn't it?" He asked as he set into another circuit. "I know what its like ya know, working with a couple."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that. I don't work with a couple." He says, eyes narrowed as he moves over to Randy, talking to him through the mirror. "I work with my brothers."

"Brothers. Right." Randy snorted a bit when he responded. "Look man I _know_. Its not a big deal, its not like they're the only ones. I've had my suspicions all along. Even when we were working together they spent too much time trying to touch each other and leaving you to take care of yourself." He shrugged his shoulders and switched out his weights to a kettlebell beginning a squat rotation.

Seth didn't respond really, just rolled his eyes as he set into his stretches, trying to focus on his body. On his need to _not _think about Roman. Or Dean. "Do you ever sleep?" he asks Randy, eyes flicking to him in the mirror's reflection.

A serpentine grin spread across Randy's face and he met Seth's gaze. "I can go for hours without a break...days if I need to." He answered with a wink, and a shameless rake of his eyes down Seth's toned reflection. The flush that spread across the smaller man's face left no question of his understanding as he put his ear buds back into his ears, eyes focusing on the mirror keeping Seth in his line of vision.

When Randy seemed to end the conversation, returning to his workout, Seth let his eyes close, exhaling as he tried to regain his composure. _The fuck…_ Seth sighed heavily and followed the other man's lead, headphones on and setting into a fast paced, intense workout.

When Randy finished out the last of his planned circuit he noticed that the other man was still going next to him. He set his equipment aside and watched for a moment, taking in the sight of Seth's lean and chiseled body. He licked his lips and decided he could easily mix business with pleasure as he stepped up behind the younger man. He couldn't help but notice the sweat dripping down his body, over the panels of his muscles, his blonde and dark hair puffing out like some poor poodle, the sight seeming somehow… _adorable._ His lips curled into a pleased smile, letting his chest press against Seth's back as he reached out to steady the weights in his hands. He used the other to tug out one side of Seth's ear buds. "You're gonna hurt yourself, your form's all off." He feigned concern and made sure to let as much of his skin brush against Seth's as possible as he took the equipment away from the other man. "Look...since we're playing friendly tonight, I've got a massive suite on the top floor and there's a huge hot tub. Why don't you come up for a soak, it might help you settle down? Always helps me sleep," He offers with a shrug, returning the equipment to the proper spots. "Actually, consider that an order. C'mon." Randy moved back to Seth, doing his best to over an encouraging smile.

Moving on autopilot, not quite sure why, Seth nodded in agreement. "Why not…?"


	3. Hush, Hush

Seth's eyes widened as Randy showed him into the suite. He had mentioned it being massive but that really didn't do the place justice. "How much does this room cost a night?" He asked as his fingers traced over the sleek desk near the door.

Randy shrugged his shoulders and dropped his gym bag down to the floor. "We don't really worry about the price, The Authority has its own expense account...well we all have our own expense accounts really. I mean, Hunter and Steph pretty much own the company. Who's gonna tell us no?"

"Vince could?" Seth offered as he leaned against the edge of the desk, as his eyes still scanned the living room of the suite. "I mean I guess he probably wants his daughter to have the best. But no offense, you're nothing but a contract to him right?"

"Well, you seem to forget-I'm the face of this company. It does have it's perks." Randy had a proud, smug, quirk to his lips.

Seth couldn't help but laugh at the statement as he shot Randy a smug smile. "I'm pretty sure that Cena is the real face of the WWE. Though, it's kinda cute how you try to pretend it's you."

"And you're a brave little pup saying things like that." Randy started, moving closer to back Seth up against the nearest wall. "All alone, trapped in a room with a viper. Or," he shrugs and backs away in a sharp, fluid motion, "You're stupid."

Seth let out a shuddering breath at the hard press of Randy's body, his brain had difficulty processing his body's reaction and he blinked a few times trying to focus himself. "So about that hot tub?" He asked and tried to make his smile look comfortable. From the look Randy gave him he'd failed.

"Oh. It's in the bedroom." Randy licked his lips and turned away from Seth. Ambrose and Reigns had left their third more than a little attention-starved whether they'd intended to or not and Randy had no trouble using it to his advantage. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at Seth over his shoulder. "Come on. You came all the way up here, might as well?" Randy winked at the younger man, leaving the choice up to Seth. "I mean, it's that or you could go back to your room alone while Reigns and Ambrose are up each other's asses."

Seth's expression dropped briefly but then he moved across the room, meeting Randy in the doorway. He looked up at Randy, eyes locked on the taller man. "Seeing as I wasn't expecting to be doing anything other than working out…" He offered a slight turn of his lips, pushing into the room and sliding off his gym shorts. "Hope you don't mind a little nudity."

Randy stalked closer, slowly, his eyes running up and down Seth's body as he stripped himself of his clothing as well. "Its fully encouraged if not expected." His voice was lower than it had been before and Seth found that the closer Randy got to him he could feel the words more than he heard them. "I'm surprised Rollins, I thought you'd chicken out once you knew exactly what I was after."

"Do you really think I'm that clueless?" Seth asked as he let Randy invade his space. He hadn't known exactly what Randy had been aiming for but he'd assumed this was a possibility. It wasn't something he'd considered, not until Randy had gotten so close to him in the gym. It might not have been, even then, had his mind not been clouded with thoughts of Roman and Dean. Of being pushed aside. If Roman and Dean didn't want him who was he to turn down someone who clearly did. "I know when someone's trying to pick me up Randy, and I have to admit..." He pulled his hair free of the sloppy bun it'd been in, letting it fall in a fluffy mess around his face as he turned to step into the hot tub. "I've always wondered if you move in bed the way you do in the ring."

Randy's smile was nothing short of smug, silently accepting the challenge laid out.


	4. Watch Me

_**Watch Me**_

Seth took a careful step off the elevator, his body sore in ways he wasn't accustomed too. Each step down the hall was more uncomfortable than the last, but it wasn't the way his body ached. The closer he got to Roman and Dean's room, the more worried he got. What if they found out? What if Randy told them. He could tell them right before the match tonight. It would throw them all completely off their game plan. On the other hand Randy would be an idiot to give Roman and Dean a reason to be out for his blood. _Fuck._

Seth's eyes locked on Dean's before he'd even made it all the way down the hall. Dean was standing in the doorway to his shared room, looking every bit the angry parent. "Just where the hell have you been, Seth? Roman's flipping his shit in here." He grabbed Seth's arm and hauled him into the room.

"You little shit where the hell were you? Why the fuck didn't you have your phone?" Roman yelled while also pulling Seth into a crushing bear hug. "I was just about positive we were going to find you beat down somewhere."

"I'm fine well except that you're kind of crushing me." He grinned up at Roman when he loosened his grip. "I just went for a workout, my phone was dead because I fell asleep with out putting it on charge. I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you guys up that early." He surprised himself with how easy the lies came out. The relieved smile that spread across Roman's face told him he'd made the right decisions.

"Why don't you grab a shower and get your gear together. We'll do the same?" Roman smiled, ruffling Seth's messy hair and kissing the top of his head. He couldn't help but notice the tired look in Seth's eyes, how he seemed to be walking a little … gingerly. He knew those tell-tale signs all too well, Dean often complained of similar issues. "Unless you need to take a cat nap…You do look a little worn out," he offered, a little concerned, hoping maybe he'd decide to stay in their room if he did. Wanting him where he could keep an eye on him, protect him.

"Worn out? He looks like he's been fucked out," Dean laughed and shook his head. Noticing the color drain from their _brother's_ face Dean smirked. "Relax, I'm just fucking with you man. I know crossfit is like sex for you."

Seth rubbed the back of his neck and laughed too loudly at Dean's joke and nodded. "Yeah a shower sounds good, and maybe some food after?" He found it harder to keep his voice calm than he would have expected, eyes scanning the room. There were two beds but one obviously went unslept in. Seth was tempted to tell his teammates to at least ruffle the sheets on both beds if they were going to keep trying to hide. A voice in the back of his mind chided him at that thought. _People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones._ "Maybe a just a quick nap first?" He says looking to Roman and then to Dean. "Would that be okay?"

"Of course it is," Dean said with a slap on Seth's shoulder. "You know it takes Princess Reigns over here like an hour to just wash and comb out his hair."

"Dean I told you to quit calling me Princess, all it takes is for just one of the boys in the locker room to hear it and then I've got fifty dudes calling me Princess. I'd hate to have to kill that many people." Roman folded his arms over his chest and was actually _pouting _at Dean. Seth looked back to Dean and nodded his head at the indulgent grin that lit Dean's face. If he hadn't been convinced before that his partners were more than just friends he was positive now. He couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't noticed it sooner.

The hot spray of the water was almost too much as Seth stood, leaning his head against the wall, under the shower head, letting the water beat down against his back. He was sure his skin was a bright red from the heat and he couldn't really bring himself to care.

_The fuck…_ He sighed, pushing his hair back from his face, straightening his body under the spray, water beading down his face. _Don't think about it. Just-__**don't.**_

Yeah, far easier to think not to do it, than to _not_ think it at all. Reaching out he turned off the water and didn't bother with a towel when he exited the shower. The mirror was just another blatant reminder of previous night. His skin was a patchwork of bite marks and bruises. He was fucked if Roman or Dean saw them, though, he had to admit, a part of him couldn't care less.

"Fuck this shit…" He said, flipping off his reflection as he turned away, going to collapse on the hotel bed. He was exhausted, in more ways than one, and all he really wanted was sleep.

"Hey Fucker wake up."

Seth shot up out of bed when he felt his blankets being jerked away from his body. "Dean what the hell man?" Seth groaned and flipped over onto his stomach, not ready to be pulled from sleep.

"_Damn!"_ Dean's statement was punctuated by a wolf whistle. "What kind of girl did you pick up last night? A fucking werewolf?"

"Go away!" Seth whined, still not fully aware of himself. "I didn't pick up a girl last night. I just want to sleep, go bug Roman."

"You might be able to convince Roman you're innocent but I know what those marks all over you are about. Was she hot?" Seth could hear the grin in Dean's voice. "Was she stacked?"

Seth felt fingers at his side, the action finally pulled him from his sleep-drunk state. "Well then unless your lady had nearly Roman sized hands then I'm going to retract my question about being stacked and ask if he was hung?"

Brown eyes narrowed, looking down at his brother, smacking his brother's hand away. "Fuck off, Ambrose."

"Hmm, is that a no? Or a yes…" Dean chuckled to himself, ignoring Seth's demand, reaching out to pinch the smaller man's cheek. "At least you look like you enjoyed yourself. Though, if Ro knew that was why you didn't answer your phone…" he chided, shaking his head. "You'd be in deep shit."

"Roman isn't my fucking father." Seth snapped and pulled himself up out of bed. "Get the hell out of my room so I can get dressed. We're already running late we don't have time for you to be a jackass." Seth knew as he yelled at Dean that he was as angry at himself as he was at Dean and Roman. He could still feel the brush of Dean's fingers on his skin and it did nothing to calm his wrecked nerves at that moment. _Roman sized fingers. _Dean's earlier words jumped out at him and he realized just how Dean knew the kind of marks Roman would leave behind.

Dean held his hands up, "Seth, relax. I was just messing around." His smile withered, replaced with a deep frown. "You know I'm not going to rat you out to Ro. He'd go crazy trying to find out who the guy was just so he could kick his ass and give him the shotgun and a shovel speech." Dean tried to play off his disappointment, not able to squash jealously pooling in his gut. Seth wasn't his, he had no right to feel that way, but protective? That he could openly admit as he looked to Seth, meeting dark eyes. "Which, honestly, I wouldn't mind giving the guy, too. But I'll leave you to get dressed."

Dean stood to leave, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Seth's head. "We'll meet you in the lobby, yeah?"

If Seth had gotten up that morning and felt sore, he was now completely spent. But they'd done it. They'd beaten Evolution, again, they'd stood together while thousands of people cheered for them. Seth knew he should feel on top of the world and he did. Until they'd gotten back to the locker room and he suddenly felt very alone.

Dean and Roman weren't actively touching but Seth could feel the tension between them. Roman's fingers twitched at his sides as he looked at Dean. Dean on the other hand appeared to be avoiding direct eye contact with the other man. On one hand Seth wanted to tell them he knew, so they could stop acting so damn restrained around him. It made him feel like a burden, unnecessary. On the other hand he revelled in being what restrained them. If they didn't need him why should he make life any easier on them?

"You okay, Cruella?" Dean asked with a smile, body still covered with sweat, his vest and shirt sitting on the bench beside him.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good. I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel though."

Roman's face fell a little at that, looking up at Seth. "You're not gonna come celebrate with us?"

"Honestly, I think I'm just gonna shower and crash." He pushed to his feet, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Try to keep Dean out of trouble though. I'm not bailing him out this time…"

He hated lying to his friends, his _brothers_, but the truth would have be worse. His body was humming with energy, muscles tense. He needed to hit the gym.

_Maybe Randy'll be there…_ He scowled at the thought. Maybe he shouldn't go to the gym.

Seth quickly found the choice made for him as he walked into the hotel lobby, finding the resident Viper seated in one of the overstuffed chairs, a confident smile on his face. "Feel like working out?" he asked, pushing to his feet, showing his bare chest and loosely fitting shorts.


	5. Nerves

_**Nerves**_

The following morning Seth Rollins felt like a new man. He'd been smart enough to get back to his room well before Dean or Roman would even consider waking up. They had a short drive to get to the next show and Seth knew it was going to be unlike anything he'd ever done. He knew there should be some guilt, some bad feelings, but as he looked at himself in the mirror he felt _right_. He felt like it was finally, _his time. _Of course, up until he let the world know the same thing he had to have his game face on. Fresh out of the shower, his hair tied in a sloppy bun and bags already packed, he bounced on his toes and knocked loudly at Roman and Dean's door. "Come on assholes we gotta get on the road."

It was Roman who answered the door, his long hair trailing down one side of his face still wet from a shower, a fluffy white hotel issue towel draped over his hips. "C'mon Dean's just finishing up," he said and offered Seth a wide grin. Seth stepped into the room and patted Roman's back as he passed him taking note of the marks across his skin.

He cringed and set down on the edge of the bed nearest him. "How are you man? That looks pretty nasty."

"Its not the worst." He says with a shrug. "I'm not looking forward to putting any pressure on it today but I'm sure it'll heal pretty quick." Roman sat down beside Seth, and Seth felt his resolve cracking just a bit. "What about you? Something bothering you but you keep running off instead of talking to me..to us?" Roman said motioned to the bathroom where Dean was.

"Dude, no, I'm fine." Seth forced out a laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "I've just been on edge with the match last night ya know? It was huge for us." He turned to look at Roman's face, meeting his eyes. "It was amazing, but I don't know, I had so much adrenaline going still. I couldn't just go hang out. I hit a 24 hour gym, knocked out one hell of a workout then came back to the hotel. You guys weren't back yet, so I crashed. I'm fine." He smirked and leaned closer to Roman. "Don't worry so much, your hair'll go gray."

Dean vaguely heard Roman and, he assumed, Seth outside of the bathroom. Tugging on his sweats, towel draped around his neck, Dean walked out to the bedroom. He stopped short, watching as Seth leaned in close to Roman's ear, whispering something.

"Well aren't you two just adorable…" He interrupted, torn between the jealousy in his gut and desire pooling at the sight of them seated at the foot of the bed.

Seth fixed Dean with a bright grin and nodded his head. "We're great, I'm just trying to settle Mother Reigns down over here." Seth stood up and gave Dean a playful shove. "C'mon lets go load up the car while Roman puts his bra on, fucker being so damn emotional all the time." He glanced back over his shoulder and this time Roman's pout was for him. The laughter ringing out in the room was from Dean.

"Don't be dumb. Roman's way too slutty to wear a bra. He likes to show off." Dean winked at Roman and just like that Seth lost the other man's focus.

"Okay play time's over, we really need to get out of here." Seth said and hoisted up some of their bags and made his way out the door.

His eyes locked with Roman's as he delivered his promo, enjoying the attention until Dean's hand settled on him, drawing his focus away from Seth as Evolution's music and Hunter walked out, sledgehammer in hand. His muscles tensed, knowing it was almost time, eyes locking with the Viper's before taking his cue and retrieving a steel chair from ringside.

He gripped the chair tightly in his hands, body vibrating with nerves as his muscles coiled to strike. He listened as Hunter spoke, poised to strike before Roman looked to him with a nod and stepped forward.

This was it, it was now or never. Seth dropped back, chair drawn before he landed the first blow directly across Roman's back, watching as his _brother_ crumpled to the mat.

He paused, shocked at himself that he'd gone through with it, that he'd laid Roman out until he caught sight of the look of pure shock and confusion on Dean's face. The reality seemed to settle in as Dean lunged forward at Seth only to fall victim to a series of brutal chair shots that rang out through the arena.

He felt Randy's eyes on him as he stepped out of the ring, could feel the other man sizing him up. He glanced to Hunter before passing the chair to Randy. He'd taken care of Dean, but Roman was another matter. Hunter had specifically instructed him to let Randy take care of Roman.

As he watched Randy land a series of blows before removing Roman's vest, exposing his bruised and beaten back, he felt his resolve start to waiver. _What am I doing…_

By the time Randy was satisfied and Roman sufficiently beaten down Seth found himself in the ring with his new associates. Hunter was mugging for the camera and Randy looked incredibly pleased with himself. Seth wanted to feel that way, he wanted to feel that kind of rush. That _pleasure._ Instead he looked down at Roman's broken body and he wanted to sob. He could feel it in his chest, a deep pang of loss. There was no turning back, no way to fix what he'd broken. He couldn't risk looking up with his vision clouded with tears. If he let anyone see the weakness right now he was fucked.

Right about that time Ambrose had managed to lift himself just enough to try and crawl over to Roman, reaching out for him. It was like a switch flipped for Seth and the regret started to bleed away and the void in his chest filled with disgust. He fixed his eyes on Dean and considered stomping him down to block him from reaching Roman but Dean's strength waivered and he collapsed back down to the mat.

_That's where you belong._

As he tensed to strike once again, Hunter gripped him tight, pulled him close and looked to the camera.

_This is home._

_**Notes:**_This is the end of _Think I'm Sick_. However, this is not the end of Seth's story. We'll be sharing that with everyone soon...


End file.
